Zircon Wiki
Welcome to the Pokémon Thanatos Wiki This wiki will be your key source of information for all that you need to know about my fan creation, Pokémon Thanatos! It will have character biographies, item information and locations, strategies for the game and tough Trainer battles. Of course, this means there will be major '''spoilers. If you don't care, then feel free to enjoy all that this wiki has to offer! Pokémon Thanatos is a non-profit fan creation that is being made in RPG Maker XP. It currently has no beta release, although one is scheduled for late February. The game itself takes place in the Azelon region, where the player must preform the basic tasks of a new Pokémon Trainer. Explore this new region and complete the Pokémon League challenge by defeating all eight Gym Leaders and earning the right to challenge the Champion. During your journey, you will be able to discover, battle, and befriend over 160 new and different species of Pokémon! Plot Pokémon Thanatos takes place in the mountainous Azelon region, which is home to nearly two hundred new species of Pokémon. This region is known for its vast selection of Pokémon and its intense Pokémon League challenge. Challenge all eight Pokémon Gyms and defeat their Leaders to obtain their badges; venture to the prestigious Champion’s Road and defeat the Elite Four. Only then can a Trainer possible hope to achieve the ultimate goal: become the national champion. Waking up in his/her bedroom, the player first sees their little brother who is excited to see that they have finally woken. It is explained that once the family arrived from the emergency flight from Sinnoh that the player suddenly blacked out once they stepped off the plane. After Nathan gives a basic summary of what happened, the player’s father—Knox—arrives in the room. Once he arrives, Nathan flees the room with his pet Shinx, Sparky. The player’s father goes into more detail and explains exactly why the family moved to the Azelon region. According to their father, a notorious gang known as Team Galactic had actually captured and corrupted Giratina along with Dialga and Palkia. Knox tells the player that their mother—Holly, a upcoming Pokémon Professor—had actually gotten a job in the region as the official Pokémon Professor. As they were family of renowned members of society, the family had been allowed a first-class emergency flight. Once he finishes explaining their arrival, Knox then leaves the players room so they can explore their new home. Once the player heads downstairs only to have their father ping them once more. As he walks over, he tells the player that he remembered that Holly's personal friend had asked the player to head on over to her lab once they arrived in the region. Azelon Region '''Legend Behind Azelon Azelon is a very mountainous region, decorated with lush dense forests and has a diverse selection of routes and towns. Unlike any other canonical region, the player begins their journey in the steep north weather than the tropical south. The snowy north contains certain Pokémon that can only be found there, such as the regional common bird. Most routes are covered with flowers and sparkling, beautiful rivers that allow a diverse selection of Pokémon to gather. Azelon is very religious, revering Arceus along with its regional deities in extremely high regard. The region itself was discovered nearly twelve hundred years ago by a man from Kalos known as Auguste, whom had been convicted for treason under the King. No one knows exactly why he had been charged with treason, but theorists have speculated it was because he was stealing to support his poor family who had nothing. His crimes did not go unpunished, however. Due to the King's sadistic nature, the man had nearly lost all of his family due to the torturous exploits of the King's prison guards. Once he arrived to Azelon, the immense hatred within him began to manifest. Legend says that this hatred drew forth the Deity of Hatred known as Theemos; a being revered as a demon in Azelon mythology. Theemos appeared to Auguste as a shadowy being, offering him power to crush the King in exchanged for finding something for him. Having nothing to stop him, Auguste agreed to find the legendary ISeething Orb/I which is classed as a Legendary Artifact. The Seething Orb—in olden days—had been known as a divine instrument; allowing Theemos’ demonic powers to surge in strength and unleash his true powers. As Auguste hunted for the Seething Orb, Theemos continued to feed off of his immense hatred. Growing stronger and stronger, Theemos forcibly controlled the human to continue looking despite being fatigued and on the verge of starvation. Using his dark powers, Theemos constantly reminded Auguste of the cruel King which eventually blinded the him. Nearly being consumed by his hatred, one thing saved Auguste from his despair; the pure love he had for his lone daughter that had managed to escape, thanks to an inmate. This small glimmer of light had been a vision by the Deity of Love, Astulua. Legend has it that she intervened and soothed the evil desires of those who had captured his daughter. The fact that his daughter was alive allowed Auguste to see the light, which caused Theemos' grasp on the man to falter. Now enraged that he had lost control of his human pawn, Theemos and Astulua emerged before one another. Once both deities emerged, it is said that the two fought a brutal battle; one that could potentially destroy the entire region. Deep down, Auguste still despised and loathed the King of Kalos; using this ever-present hatred, Theemos manipulated him once more. This caused a dangerous shift in the battle between the two. Due to Theemos' manipulation, the man continued to seek out the Seething Orb. In an attempt to stop him, Astulua fled the battle in order to seek out his daughter. During this period, Theemos more forcibly warped Auguste's mind with his infinite hatred. Nearly a month later, Astulua had found Auguste's daughter and brought her to her father who had been warped by Theemos' darkness. Heartbroken by how low her father had sunk, the daughter pleaded with him to come back to her. A small flame ignited in his heart, causing Theemos' grip to falter once more. Nearly seething that Astulua had interfered once more, the struck Auguste's daughter down right before his eyes. In unison with the twisted energy plaguing his mind, Auguste's emotions got the better of him and caused an absolute mental breakdown. Taking advantage of this, Theemos caused a shift in his mind and warped it to believe that Astulua had been the one to kill his daughter. Unbeknownst to Astulua, Auguste had found the Seething Orb and his now endless hatred for Iher/I, caused it to awaken from its dormant stake. In a surge of darkness, the overwhelming energy caused darkness to flood the land and Theemos to emerge in its Divine Forme. Unable to keep up with Theemos' now overwhelming power, Astulua was defeated and hatred flooded the region. Legend says that the darkness took on a more literal term, as a solar eclipse began that did not end for nearly six years. During this time the native people were suddenly overcome with the same hatred and began to feud among one another. Now with warring people and Pokémon, the Azelon region had been overcome and began to waste away. Using its new found powers, Theemos fed on all of the hatred and used it to seal away Astulua's powers. As Astulua had been the only Pokémon that could have stopped Theemos, the deity was now powerless to stop the rampaging Pokémon. Years and years past, and the region continued to fight on with no end in sight. Realizing his mistake, Auguste prayed to the heavens for a way stop to this dreadful war. As if answering his prayers, Arceus appeared before him with one simple question: what was he willing to do? Knowing that Auguste had been the cause of the fighting, Arceus had not been willing to simply fix this outbreak. Knowing what he had done, Auguste pleaded for this to end in exchange for his life; his selfishness had caused this war and his selflessness would be what ended it. The Alpha Pokémon had been pleased by his answer, not only allowing Auguste to live but allowed him to witness a miracle. Bearing an egg, Arceus created Althima. A Pokémon formerly known as the 'Balancer,' the Deity of Truth. Nearly instantaneously, upon its birth and emergence, the fighting subsided momentarily as those who were blinded by their hatred seemed to come around. Using this freedom, the native people of Azelon began to diligently search for their savior, Astulua. Arceus warned Auguste that Althima would not last long against Theemos and as such, Arceus gave Auguste one simple item; the IAmour Diamond/I. A beautiful blue diamond in the shape of heart, which caused copious amounts of love to overcome him. Knowing that Theemos would be after Auguste, Arceus heeded the human to seek out Astulua lest Theemos hunt him down and slay him. Upon Arceus' orders, Althima took to battle in order to distract Theemos from Auguste's new pilgrimage. An entire year passed before Astulua had been found. Althima had been worn down by Theemos and the hatred began to consume the region once more. Just before yet another war could break out, the man finally found the wounded Astulua. Pleading for her forgiveness, Auguste expressed his sorrows and apologized for what he had said to her. Knowing that he could never forgive himself, Auguste offered the Amour Diamond to Astulua. Although she was very weak, Astulua could feel the serene peace within his heart and she genuine sorrow in his voice. Accepting his apology, Astulua prepared to face Theemos once more. As the Amour Diamond merged with her, it began to rejuvenate her. As her power came back to her, the warring people felt the spark within them. Fully restored to her former glory, Astulua took to the battlefield and had been easily able to keep up with a released Theemos' albeit with some trouble. Witnessing Astulua come to their aid, the hearts of the people began to fuel Astulua and further determine her will to emerge victorious. Deep within, the diamond within her began reacting to the hearts of the people. In a burst of energy, Astulua emerged in her own Divine Forme and for the first time in ten years, the sun emerged and lit the world in its hopeful light. Now able easily to keep up with Theemos, Astulua not only bested him but the sheer beauty of her Divine Forme ended the fighting of those that witnessed it. Now having no hatred to consume, Theemos was unable to overpower Astulua; Althima even joined in, as the people had been allowed to see through their hatred, allowing them to know the truth. The tides had turned. Using their combined power, Astulua and Althima banished Theemos from his Divine Forme while Arceus emerged to take Theemos' Seething Orb from him. Delivering the ultimate punishment, Arceus sealed Theemos' power to absolute zero and locked him away in a dimension where he would never escape. Now that the fighting had finally ended, Arceus decided it was time to finally answer Auguste's pleas. Allowing heavenly light to wash over the land, Arceus blessed the Azelon region. Rejuvenating the region by repairing the land and restoring what had been destroyed and rotted away. Dispersing the plague of darkness, Arceus even healed both people and Pokémon whom had been harmed during the war. Althima had also been healed which allowed it to spread its energy among the region, allowing the humans to see the truth of what they had done. Exhausted from her fight, Astulua used what remaining energy she had to allow love and happiness to overwhelm the humans and Pokémon of Azelon. For the first time in ten years, peace had settled down in the region and now that Theemos was no longer a problem, it would remain for centuries to come. Having no more energy inside her, Astulua and the Amour Diamond separated and it shattered into thirty pieces and dispersed throughout the region. To this day Arceus still monitors Theemos, keeping a close eye on him so that he may never escape. Characters Azelon is full of unique Pokémon, but it also has its share of unique people. These people may help or hinder the player, often encountering them at crucial points of the player's journey. Some are reoccurring and others are a unique encounter, but these encounters may change the course of the world. * Professor Holly * Professor B.W. Mulberry * Kevin * Anabelle * Flaire * Team Nemesis Gym Leaders Like every other region, Azelon feature Gyms that must be conquered before the player can transverse Champion's Road. Much like the Gym Leaders in Kanto and Johto, the Leaders can be challenged to a rematch once the Champion has been defeated at least once. In Azelon, the Gym Leaders are as follows: * Folia '(Primfield Village | Fragrant Badge) * '''Electra and Wyatt '(Jaeger City | Discharge Badge) * 'Desputa '(Seishi City | Tussle Badge) * 'Buck '(Flarepit Town | Crystal Badge) * 'Phaze '(Dreadfuss City | Spook Badge) * 'Leroy '(Skyfall Peak | Whirlwind Badge) * 'Tara '(Harborbank Town | Tsunami Badge) * 'Clause '(Cragcliff Town | Mystic Badge) '''Elite Four and Champion Unlike the other regions, Azelon's Elite Four is consisted of an oligarchy; all of the members being related by blood, as they are the descendants of the pilgrims who initially discovered the region. The Elite Four are not confined in one room and are spread out among the region. Once the player receives their third badge, a special news announcement alerts the viewers that the Elite Four has gotten a new member by the name of Nidia. However, due to a recent attack on the current Champion, the Elite Four has been locked down and no longer allows any potential challengers to approach the league. Music All of the music created for Zircon is completely original and composted by SuperiorLarxene, using the Black/White soundfonts which were publicly released by huntrs12. Battle music has been composed by lala19357. Credit All template credit goes to Bulbapedia. I take no credit for any templates, with the exception of making minor modifications.Category:Browse